Ben 10: Lost Galaxy
__NOWYSIWYG__ Ben 10: Lost Galaxy is a fanon American cartoon series based on the Cartoon Network Character, Ben 10 and developed for this wiki by Regular Guy and Developer's Journal. In terms of tone and style, the series is based loosely on the original stories by Man of Action but, with a similar balance of action, drama, and comedy as well as a middle school/summer vacation setting. However, it will also utilize material from all eras of the series run and other sources such as the film series, video games, and the comic books. The show also uses a similar techniques seen in the show The Twilight Zone, were episodes have themes that act as social commentary about the real world and an opening and closing narrations usually summarizing the episode's events in tones ranging from cryptic to pithy to eloquent to unsympathetic, encapsulating how and why the main character(s) had "entered the Lost Galaxy". It is currently in production. Synopsis The first seasons of the series is set during the seasons of autumn and winter; from September to late December. Season 1 In secret for years, the Galvans have created an all powerful weapon code-named, B.E.N. (Bio Energontic Network). A humanoid energy being with the power to configurate it's DNA into powerful alien lifeforms. A Bounty Hunter named, Tetrax, his "space-monkey" sidekick, Bobo Haha, and an escaped convict, Gwen Tennyson, are hired by Vilgax, a Chimera Sui Generis Warlord, to steal the weapon for his own purposes. They are intercepted by Agent Six, a highly advanced Plumber agent. A huge battle insues which leads Tetrax, Bobo, Gwen, Azmuth, and Myaxx, and B.E.N. to crash land on Earth. They are branded as treasonists criminals against the Galaxy at large. Now that they are all fugitive, stranded on Earth. Hiding in secret to the Earth population. But not only are the plumbers after them, Vilgax is too. Friends or not, the group must band together to escape Vilgax and the corrupt Plumbers. Earth has now became a battlefield and no one is safe. Their only hope is...B.E.N. Production History Ben 10: Lost Galaxy is a new series created by Developer's Journal, or Regular Guy. Lost Galaxy was his first Ben 10 series. With Regular Guy, came three writers that he had just meet. 6jackb, Rob Macaroni, TomasFMaggi. The three of them, along with Lost Galaxy story editor Krosskothen and producer Fish Hook made up the writing team for the 32-episode season. Production on the series began on February 29, 2012, though the idea had been conceptualized earlier, in mid-December, 2011. After watching an episode of the Twilight Zone, "The Monsters are due on Maple Street", creator Regular Guy speculated as to how the technique of a theme to each episode might unfold on Ben 10, involving members of the franchise. Initially, the main character was set to be Tetrax, would crash to Earth and be abducted by Vilgax, leaving the Plumbers and Ben's Team to rescue him. The series would be set sometime during Ben 10: Alien Force season three, after Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 and before The Secret of Chromastone. After Regular Guy decided to write the series, his initial conceptualization was adapted so as to allow the story to fit into a different universe of Ben 10, replacing some of the main characters of the series with other existing characters. All other details of plot are to be kept secret, until a time when they are no longer spoilers. Theme Song "The Amazing Spiderman" Official Trailer 2 Music (Mark Petrie - Aurora Music - Vol. 10) * This will not be in the Spider-Man reboot nor the soundtrack, it is trailer score, created for any trailer for any movie. It belongs to a trailer﻿ music production company called "PostHaste Music Library" Update Logo Request "The logo for the series is done by the talented, '''Static', who has been making some very good logos. I hope his Logo Service gets more of publicity it deserves. Hmmmmmmm, if you want a logo for a series just ask him. He even did a amazing logo creation for a A Hit Series. So don't be afraid to ask him." -- ''٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶ Regular Guy Link:Static's Free LOGOS! Sat90 aka Static (2012-05-01). Static's Free LOGOS!. Ben 10: Fanfiction Wiki. Retrieved 2012-06-06. Prelude On May 6, 2012, a Prelude for the show was release on to the wiki. It was written by TomasFMaggi and Directed by Regular Guy. The prelude takes inspiration from various soucres and elements. The prelude plays a major part in the storyline of the series. It can be read here: LINK. Regular Guy aka Punch 'n Sketch (2012-05-06). Ben 10: Lost Galaxy - PRELUDE. Ben 10: Fanfiction Wiki. Retrieved 2012-06-06. Slideshow Trailers Greed OpeningExplosion.jpg|Never once, in all the years of Mankind... 304-Holiday in tombs.png|...has there been peace... 217-White_shoots_Jungle_Cat.png|...it alludes man, they seek more power, after they have enough... SpaceStationGrav.png|...though, not enough to quench their thirst... Central_City.png|...their lust for more, outways more then anything else... Tetrax_Sixsix_punch.png|...but they're are those who put the needs of other above there own... Young_Ben_10.png|...those who rises above their own pain, misery, or guilt... Mech Pic.png|...who can make the hard decision to defy themselves... Parasite_defeated.png|...instead of the world choosing for them... John_Smith.png|...the power of bravery is strong within this galaxy... Heroes_United-Rift.png|...though evil is great too. Ultimo_cool.jpg|The Lost Galaxy is a very big place. Full of many things... Vilgax_Robot4.png|...It is easy to get lost in it, if you let yourself, you'll wander and wander... 687px-2012-01-24_210234.png|...the only way out of the huge galaxy is... Shocksquatch-powering-up.jpg Ben_Blaster.png Heroes_United_Bug_Jar.png doom usa.png Martians_are_coming.png 830px-CARE1011011100011184_007_1280x720.jpg|...the most powerful weapon of all... 830px-fire_power.png New_Ben_10_Story_Slider.PNG|...your mind. Adventurous Adventurous is the second Lost Galaxy Trailer. It was released on June 9, 2012. It is narrated by B.E.N. with some lines from both White Knight, Douglas, and Cooper, respectively. Galvan Prime.png|'Ben': I can't explain the guilt, the pain, the confusion I feel. This life isn't easy... 830px-Ultra transform.jpg|I'm not who they think I am. I'm a false copy. A cheap knock-off of a dead person. I have all of his thoughts and his memories...his dark memories... Heat1.JPG|...but, I for a kid who doesn't know who or what he is, I've made enemies... 716px-Vilgax Healing.png|...very powerful enemies... Kevin11.png|...I risk my friends lives, their sanity, their innocence...all to run after a past life that isn't even mines. Dr.Animo OS.png|...I would never forgive myself if they or anyone else got hurt... 206-Six_and_One.png|...got hurt for me. Because of me. If they got hurt, because I couldn't let go of the past. John_Scarecrow_profile.png Hibernation_chamber.png|...The Past of someone else. 716px-Lucky Girl B10.png Doom usa.png Hoody_Boy.png Galactic_Enforcers.png Staus_on_Protocol.png|"They're everywhere..." Infrared_vision.png|'WK cont'd': "Those dirty alien scum..." Pierce_human_form.png|...they deserve everything that awaits them in the future." ScreenShot013.png|'WK cont'd': "My future". 830px-fire power.png 634px-Azmuth_Armor.png Parasite.png Riddle_of_the_Sphinx_Holiday.png 218-Six_loses_memory.png 110-Providence_flies_over_Bug_Jar.png New_Consortium.png 316_VK_and_Jungle_Cat.PNG Calan_Initiates_Protocol.png|'Douglas': All squads move out! Knight_Calan_Dark_Passage.png|'Douglas CONT'D': "We're right on their tails" 745px-Creature_Rex.PNG 217-White_Knight.png|"Good, now kill them" Six's_Descent.png XLR8 _Gen_Rex.png E.V.O._Remote_Control.PNG ROARRRR.jpg|'Ben': "Talk about your ultimate rush!" New Ben 10 Story Slider.PNG|'THE LOST GALAXY' -Omnitrix+verde.jpg|'Ben': "Check this..." Four-arms-1-.jpg|"FourArms!" cooper.png|'Cooper': Whoa, monster! FourArms_Laughing.png|''laugh'' FourArm: I know, right? Cooper.jpg|'Cooper': What now? FourArms_Serious.png|'FourArms': WE, go lookin' for trouble! Vengeance TetraxVilgax.jpg|'Vilgax': How does it feel... Nanite_disruptor.png|..to have all the power in the universe? Mars Pod.png|But, still be the weakest of them all. 830px-Iron_girl_003.png|It must burn you, to have come so close. 779px-Vlcsnap-2012-06-07-14h53m59s204.png|I'd expect it to... 830px-fire_power.png|...I'd want it to. Print_VO_95.jpg|It would serve as your punishment... Mech Pic.png|...though I know it must be more severe. Third - Title Card #1.png Diane_profile.png|How would you like your tombstone to read "Ben 10"... Shocksquatch_face.png Ripjaws_fire_004.PNG|...or Benjamin Tennyson? Third - Title Card 2.png Rimbor.png Third - Title Card 3.png My_Progress_-_Phase_6.PNG Inside_hole.png|So tell me now, ... G'pa_save.png|...who is better... Incursion_warrior_1.png|you...or ME? Third_-_Title_Card_4.png Carol.png 830px-Ben_Omniverse_fall.png Bellwood_(Lost_Galaxy).png XLR8_Gen_Rex.png 761px-Explosion.jpg Third_-_Title_Card_5.png New_Ben_10_Story_Slider.png Inferno Rex's_Trailer.png White_Knights_Office.png 1000px-Oh_No!!!!!.jpg Back_in_Black.png Riddle_of_the_Sphinx_Black_Knight_Hall.png|'Black Knight': They're coming. 320-Van_Kleiss'_destroyed_arm.png|'Black Knight CONT'D': And when they do, they'll come for you. 213-Cain_leaves_village.png 307-Holiday_in_hive.png Rampage.png Ben`s_eon`s_omnitrix_symbols.png Vilgax_6.png 317-Gatlocke_Hunter_Cain_NoFace_Valve.png|'Black Knight CONT'D' *whisper*': They'll tear your little club apart... Black_night_2.PNG|'Black Knight CONT'D': ...and make you beg as you begin to feel like us... Lost_Weekend_9.png|'White Knight': ... Black_and_White_Black_Knight.png|'Black Knight CONT'D': ...then, they'll break you. Gwen_Charms_of_Bezel.png UpgradeHU.png Central_City.png 830px-Ultra transform.jpg Heroes United-Rift.png 206-Six and One.png 1000px-Freed_ultimate_forms.PNG Caesar's_robot.PNG Van_kleiss_hyroglyphic.png Young_Ben_10.png Heroes_United_Park.png Heroes_United_Six_1.png Heroes_United_Sphere.png 217-White_Knight.png|'White Knight': Douglas, prepare for an immediate evacuation. Knight_Calan_Dark_Passage.png|'Douglas': Reason, sir? Staus_on_Protocol.png|'White Knight': To protect...me. New_Ben_10_Story_Slider.PNG|'The Lost Galaxy' Deception -Omnitrix+verde.jpg|Ben: "I'm confident I can do anything... Shocksquatch electrical screech.png|...I can turn into superpowered aliens... Lodestar magnetic blast.png|...and with those aliens... Heatblast flamin disk.jpg|...I can kick alien butt... Rath Heroes United3.png|...no matter how tough they are!" Tetrax advice.png|Tetrax: "You've got a lot to learn... Myaxx side view.png|...this galaxy is full of lies... The Galvan Azmuth.jpg|...and betrayal. You never know who to trust... Myaxx, tetrax & ben.jpg|...it's not the destination, but the journey... Shard shooting.png|...and the journey is full of danger.... Tetax searches.png|The threats we face are cunning... King Forever.jpg|...irrational and repulsive... Kraab O.png|...they go to great limits to get to you... Bobo big gun.png|...and we go to great limits to stop them.... Azmuth looks angry.png|Azmuth: "Who do you think you're up against?... Vilgax ben 10.png|...the mighty Vilgax... WhiteKnighter.png|...the glorious Plumbers... Agent Six Profile.png|...They will lie... Let it whip Inspector!.jpg|...they will cheat... 1000px-Oh No!!!!!.jpg|...and they will hurt you. 110-Providence flies over Bug Jar.png|The Lost Galaxy is a very big place.... Future Gwen Tennyson opening portal.jpg|...Full of many things... 687px-2012-01-24 210234.png|...It is easy to get lost in it, if you let yourself, you'll wander and wander... bobo monkey.jpg|...the only way out of the huge galaxy is... 830px-fire power.png|...with the most powerful weapon of all... Omnimatrix Dial.png|...your mind. ♬ Music ♬ File:The Dark Knight Rises -- MTV Movie Awards Trailer Music (Hans Zimmer) MP3 DOWNLOAD LINK|Trailer #1 Music File:The Amazing Spider-Man Trailer 3 Song Rise of a Hero-Sonic Symphony|Trailer #2 Music File:Prometheus Trailer Music|Trailer #3 Music Prologue Trailers Several trailers for the series were released on the week of May 13, 2012. Another trailer was released during the week of May 20, 2012. The last set of trailers were released on the week of May 28, 2012. The trailer are short monologues from the core characters. Marketing The show was promoted in May 2012, during which a teaser trailer narrated by the main characters of the series and David McCallum was released followed by an introduction of the cast (via trailers).Regular Guy aka Punch 'n Sketch (2012-05-03). Ben 10: Lost Galaxy Trailer. Ben 10: Fanfiction Wiki. Retrieved 2012-06-06. Toy Line A toy line was launched June 21, 2012, going under the name of Ben 10: Secrets of the Omnitrix.Regular Guy aka Punch 'n Sketch (2012-06-12). Ben 10: Lost Galaxy Toy line. Ben 10: Fanfiction Wiki. Retrieved 2012-06-22. Character Tetrax A cold-hearted bounty hunter who only cares about getting the job done and getting his pay. It will take him awhile to operate with a team. Voiced Actor: Dave Fennoy Bobo Haha A talking monkey who doesn't know when to shut his mouth. He is much like his Generator Rex form. Voiced Actor: John DiMaggo Gwen A Twenty-year-old Human/Anodite (who has been going by Gwendolyn since college) is the smart, girl of the group. She was convicted for unknown reasons. She acts like a sister to B.E.N. and cares for the whole group. Voiced Actor: Tara Strong Azmuth The creator of B.E.N., Azmuth will do anything to protect his prize possessions. He views B.E.N. as a weapon/object and doesn't understand why Gwen thinks of him as a human boy. He hates Tetrax and Bobo, and thinks that they are brigands. He is keeping a secret from the crew that could get them all killed. Voiced Actor: Jeff Bennett Myaxx Myaxx a coward who would gladly try to run away if she had the chance. She looks at the bad side of every situation. She enjoys human soap opera. Voiced Actor: Vanessa Marshall B.E.N. The almighty weapon is just a boy. He is powered by Green Matter (a powerful substance). His human appearance is made from the corpse of a Earth child named, Ziah . He is a mystery, even to himself. Due to the Green Matter energy, and the connect to Primus, he is able to transform into various alien lifeforms. Voiced Actor: Tara Strong Copper Daniels Daniel Cooper a ten-year-old. He attends the same school as Ben and the two are close friends. He is a comic book geek, and loves superheroes. He is secertly jealous of B.E.N. Voiced Actor: Cathy Cavadini Bethany Kirby Swanson Bethany Kirby Swanson (often called Beth) is a college student who attends Yale University. Voiced Actor: Alyson Stoner Lieutenant Steel Lt. Steel is a black-ops operator who is the head of SACT which stands for Special Alien Containment Team. He helps the group from time to time (because he is unaware that they are all aliens) Voiced Actor: Michael Gough Max Tennyson Max Tennyson, a former plumber, has lost everything. His Anodite wife, Verdona Tennyson, and his beloved son, Kenneth Tennyson. He quit the Plumbers to "start over". When Gwen came to Earth as a little girl and he found her, Max saw it as a chances to to start over again (since Gwen was an Anodite, which reminded him of his wife, and she was a kid, which reminds him of his son). Around the age of twelve, Gwen left Earth without telling Max. This has left him heartbroken and once again, lonely. Voiced Actor: Paul Eiding Doctor Jefferson Doctor Jefferson is a college professor who works the prestigious Bellwood University. He quite an obsession with science, biology, and cross-species genetic. Voiced Actor: Michael Trucco Vilgax Vilgax is a cunning Chimera Sui Generis warlord, who seeks nothing but power. He is cold-blooded and ruthless, though also calculated and intelligent. He has inslaved his entire race, in a effort to serve him. He is after B.E.N. He wishes to use his power to destory every race (besides his) in the galaxy and make his race superior. Voiced Actor: Steven Jay Blum Six Six Six Six is a bounty hunter who holds a huge grudge against Tetrax. He works for Vilgax very often and sees Tetrax's bounty as a chance to "even the score". Voiced Actor: Dee Bradley Baker Ramma the Slug Ramma the Slug ("The Boss" usually), born Arnold Prometheus, is a mutated human/alien hybrid. He runs illegal business throughout the galaxy, he controls major starship routes with his wealth and fear. He has a talent to manipulate people, like the Dynamic Trio, to commit crimes for him. Voiced Actor: Alexander Polinsky Disciple James "Smitty" Smith was a partner of Jackson Nelson and Kleiss Mercer during the explosion of their lab where he was brutally damaged. His assisant found his ruined body and rebuilt him with cybernetic technology into a black armored cyborg. From then on his name, was forever known as Disciple. Voiced Actor: Ron Perlman Acolyte Disciple is the kidnapped son of Disciple. He was brainwashed into thinking his birth parents abandoned him, nor cared about him. He has underwent extensive training, both intellectual and physical, to the point where he reached near human perfection. He isconfused on the path he has taken and it clouds his judgement from time to time. Voiced Actor: Scott Menville The Plumbers The Plumbers have been a force for good in the galaxy for over 400 thousand years. Though the new era of the galaxy has corrupted them. Only a few stay true to the name "The Plumbers". White Knight White Knight is the head of The Plumbers. He does not come outside and would rather stay inside a white box in an unknown location. White Knight is a very 'tough-as-nails' kind of guy and does not show emotion. He had his two sons fighting in the Air Support division during the battle to stop the bounty hunter from stealing B.E.N., though it was clear he held a lot more faith in his older son, Mason, to the point of asking Six to try to stay out of his brother's way when they went into combat. Unfortunately, during the battle, only Six survived. He sees The Plumbers as the new generation, a new force, a new rule. Voiced Actor: J. K. Simmons Agent Six Agent Six is the son of White Knight. He always tries to make his father proud of him, but fails. He feels as if he is living in his late brother's shadow. He will do want ever it takes to win his father's approval. Voiced Actor: Wally Kurth Officer Coulson Philip Coulson is an espionage agent working for The Plumbers. He is killed during the events in which a band of bounty hunters kidnapped a Galvan scientist. Voiced Actor: Clark Gregg Lex Luthor Luthor was the CEO of Lex Corp, a sizable conglomerate based in New York. Behind the facade of honest business, Luthor also organized black market arms trades and other shady deals. He was the founder and first chairman of Unimus, and initiated Project Copy. He has connections to Project B.E.N. Voiced Actor: Mark Rolston Dynamic Trio The Dynamic Trio are a group of manhattan teens, who posses superhuman powers. Voiced Actor(s): Bumper Robinson (Black Lightning), Vyvan Pham (Katana), Scott Menville (Metamorpho) Ben 10: Lost Galaxy/Images Arrest Warrants Acolyte/Images Ben 10: Lost Galaxy/Images Ben_10_Ben.png|'B.E.N.' Adult_Gwen_(_Ben_10,000_version_).jpg|'Gwen' Tetrax shard.png|'Tetrax' Bobo.jpg|'Bobo Haha' 185px-Azmuth season 2 ultimate alien 3.png|'Azmuth' Myaxx.png|'Myaxx' Cooper.jpg|'Cooper' 185px-236px-Vilgax.jpg|'Vilgax' Six-six.jpg|'Six Six' White_Knight_Profile.png|'White Knight' Agent_Six_Profile.png|'Agent Six' Max_Tennyson.jpg|'Max Tennyson' Dynamic_Trio.jpg|'Dynamic Trio' Lt.Steel.png|'Lieutenant Steel' Mr._Boss.jpg|'Ramma the Slug' Put your signature here if you're a waiting for this series! *User:Zonator *'UltimateFan20532' (Wall - Blog - ) 09:18, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Inspiration * Star Wars * Batman: Year One * The Twilight Zone * Aim Straight at the Fountain and Press Vaporize * Breaking Bad References Category:Series Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Developer's Journal Productions (^L^)